Un extraño chico de China
by KudoRanie
Summary: Llega un extraño chico d China al dojo Tendo. ¿Donde esta Akane?
1. Chapter 1

N/A mi segundo fic de Ranma ½. Este espero que no me salga tan lioso xD esque me salió un poco ma… ojalá este os guste mas…ya me di cuenta que el otro no gusto mucho mas jejeje

**UN EXTRAÑO CHICO LLEGA DE CHINA**

Ranma: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? QUE AKANE SE HA MARCHADO?

Kasumi: Si, y sólo ha dejado una nota

Ranma: Y COMO PODEIS ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS?

Soun: Ranma lee la nota y lo entenderás todo

_Ranma cogió la nota que había dejado su prometida empezandola a leer: _

_Querida familia me voy! Si me voy y estoy muy alegre de verdad…me voy a hacer un viaje yo sola por Europa, quiero ir a Inglaterra, a Alemania, a España…etc… os compraré muchas cositas… Os preguntareis el por qué de este viaje… solo os digo que el motivo es que quiero desconectar…después de todo lo de la boda fallida y eso prefiero desconectar de la vida de prometidos etc.…Ahora una nota para cada un:_

_Kasumi: Gracias por esa exquisita comida espero que para cuando vuelva me hagas una comida de las tuyas._

_Nabiki: Tu y el dinero…si pudiera te compraba una fábrica para fabricarlo aunque si esperas eso difícil lo tendrás. Bueno que te quiero oneesan._

_Papá: Espero que cuando vuelva estés en casa y no llores que no tienes 4 años! Quiero que sonrías desde ahora mismo hasta cuando vuelvas._

_Genma: Cuando vuelva espero verte aquí comiendo y convertido en panda como siempre…como te libras de todo ee! Un besazo!_

_Happosai: Pobre de usted que entre en mi habitación, prohibido!_

_Ryoga: Ojalá te hubieras venido conmigo de viaje pero hubiéramos tardado 1 año en lugar de 1 mes. xD_

_P-chan: Mi cerdito espero que te cuiden bien. Te quiero mucho mi chiquitín. No me eches de menos._

_Creo que no me olvido a nadie un beso a todos! Volveré al terminar las vacaciones, ok? Os quiero._

_Ranma se subió enfadado a la habitación, se tumbo en la cama maldiciendo todo. Pero noto que había algo bajo la almohada._

Ranma: "Para Ranma de Akane"

_El chicó comenzó a leerla, la carta decía asi:_

"_Querido Ranma, lo siento, habrás leído la carta que tiene Kazumi, y habrás subido a tu habitación de una malaleche…te preguntaras que como lo se…que como lo sé? Si esque te conozco muy bien Ranma Saotome._

_Me daba mucha vergüenza decirte todo lo que te voy a decir aquí porque si no mi padre y el tuyo se dan ilusiones xD. Al grano te quería decir Ranma que lamento lo ocurrido y que te amo…ojalá la boda nunca se hubiera suspendido, pero tu no me amas a mi. No es de dudar tienes dos prometidas mas preciosas, y una chica que no te deja ni a sol ni sombra…sabes a quienes me refiero no? Si a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi._

_Debo despedirme, pues ahora desde aquí estoy oyendo tus ronquidos, cuando llegues de la salida con tus amigos te darás cuenta de que ya no estoy._

_Ranma no me odies por lo que te he dicho, siento decírtelo por carta pero en la realidad mi orgullo no me deja decírtelo._

_Akane"_

_Pasaron dos semanas y nuestro protagonista iba caminando cuando chocó con alguien._

Ranma: Perdone, culpa mía, iba distraído

Desconocido: No, no, yo también lo estaba.

Ranma: Me llamo Ranma Saotome.

Desconocido: Me llamo Shinji, Shinji Kusaku.

Ranma: Encantado hacia adonde vas?

Shinji: Me dirijo hacia el dojo Tendo.

Ranma: Yo vengo de allí, pero si quieres vamos juntos…

Shinji: No quisiera molestar.

Ranma: No eres molestia alguna, y bien de donde vienes?

Shinji: Vengo de la China.

_Por el camino fueron hablando, sobre Shinji, la familia Tendo, los Saotome hasta llegar al tema de Akane._

Ranma: Tienes novia?

Shinji: No, aunque si que estoy enamorado.

Ranma: Ya somos dos.

Shinji: Estas enamorado?

Ranma: Sí, y lo peor es que no está aquí para decirle lo que siento. Se marchó de viaje por Europa y me dijo lo que sentía por carta. Lo que no sabe es que yo la amo mas que a mi propia vida. Y que si que me quería casar con ella.

Shinji: Y como se llama?

Ranma: Akane, Akane Tendo. Uy! Ya llegamos.

_Entraron el el dojo Tendo y hicieron las presentaciones dejaron que Shinji se quedara en el dojo Tendo._

Kasumi: Ramna no hay timpo y os habeis de duchar porque no os duchais juntos, tu y Shinji?

Ranma: Por mi ok. Vamos Shinji?

Shinji: Ya me iré a duchar luego yo. Prefiero ducharme luego yo solo.

Nabiki: Sabes, tu harias muy buena pareja con Akane, teneis los mismos ojos y color de pelo.

Shinji: Lo siento Nabiki…yo estoy enamorado de otro y parece que aquí ya hay otra pareja…

¿¿: Tu maldito traidor, que haces en el dojo Tendo?

Continuará

N/A: Os ha gustado? Porfi dejarme Reviews y asi sabré si continuar.

Preguntas: ¿Quién es el poseedor de la voz que acaba de hablar?

¿Quién es Shinji Kusaku?

¿Progresará la relación Ranma-Akane?

¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de la huida de Akane?

¿Y el motivo de la llegada de Shinji?

Pronto las respuestas. Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:Chaaaan! Toy aki con el cap 2….me parece que el primero no os gusto mucho pero yo lo sigo por si alguien se anima a leerlo **

En el capitulo anerior:

_Querida familia me voy! Si me voy y estoy muy alegre de verdad…me voy a hacer un viaje yo sola por Europa, quiero ir a Inglaterra, a Alemania, a España…etc… os compraré muchas cositas… Os preguntareis el por qué de este viaje… solo os digo que el motivo es que quiero desconectar…después de todo lo de la boda fallida y eso prefiero desconectar de la vida de prometidos etc.…_

_Me daba mucha vergüenza decirte todo lo que te voy a decir aquí porque si no mi padre y el tuyo se dan ilusiones xD. Al grano te quería decir Ranma que lamento lo ocurrido y que te amo…ojalá la boda nunca se hubiera suspendido, pero tu no me amas a mi._

Desconocido: Me llamo Shinji, Shinji Kusaku.

_Entraron el el dojo Tendo y hicieron las presentaciones dejaron que Shinji se quedara en el dojo Tendo._

Kasumi: Ramna no hay tiempo y os habéis de duchar porque no os ducháis juntos, tu y Shinji?

Ranma: Por mi ok. Vamos Shinji?

Shinji: Ya me iré a duchar luego yo. Prefiero ducharme luego yo solo.

Nabiki: Sabes, tu harias muy buena pareja con Akane, tenéis los mismos ojos y color de pelo.

Shinji: Lo siento Nabiki…yo estoy enamorado de otro y parece que aquí ya hay otra pareja…

¿¿: Tu maldito traidor, que haces en el dojo Tendo?

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Shinji: Mat…Matsuda? Que haces aquí?

Matsuda: Que, que hago aquí? Dame el agua traidor!

Shinji: Mejor discutamos fuera

Matsuda: Que pasa Kusaku te metes en una familia, a infiltrarte, a aprovecharte, y aparte de robarme!

Shinji: Robarte? Que dices? Esa agua la conseguí yo solito!

Matsuda: Entrégamela!

Shinji: JA JA JA la conseguí yo solit…solito! No te la entregare así como así! Y si tanto la quieres ves tu a buscarte más!

Matsuda: Pe…pero por tu culpa mi hermana está así!

Shinji: Si fuiste tu quien la empujó! Además si fui hasta allí fue por un regalo!

Matsuda: Esta bien…no cederás no Kusaku?

Shinji: No!

Matsuda Entonces…TE MATARÉ!

_Empezó una batalla en el jardín de los Tendo cuando de repente_

¿: Para ya Matsuda!

Matsuda: Yukiko!

Yukiko: Que haces te has vuelto loco? Shinji! Shinji estas bien?

Shinji: Si, si Yukiko no te preocupes O/O

Matsuda: Pe…pero hermana por su culpa tu…tu…

Yukiko: Como que por su culpa? Shin-kun solo me ayudo a salir tu me tiraste!

Shinji: Yuki-chan

Yukiko: Bueno Mtsuda nos vamos Sentimos las molestias familia Tendo

Kasumi: Volved cuando queráis

Matsuda: Gracias…Adiós…. Sumimasen…Gomen ne…Shinji…

Yukiko: AA! SHIN-KUN! **_Muakkkks!_** _ Le da un beso a Shinji en la mejilla, este se toca la mejilla sorprendido y sonrojado. _BYE!

Ranma: Vaya veo que el joven Shinji esta enamorado

Shinji: Nani?Ni de coña! Yo enamorado? De ella? Ni loco!

Ranma: Ya…ya…Bueno Shinji nos vamos a duchar o que?

Shinji: Mmmm…haiii! Uy quiero decir no, no! Ya te dije que yo me duchaba solo.

Ranma: Si te incomoda que sea chico podría ducharme con agua fría y así sería chica…eh! Pillín…

Shinji: Perdona?

Ranma: mmm… no, no nada Ve a ducharte tu primero!

Shinji: Ok..

_Ya en la ducha…_

Shinji: (Buff… que día… bueno ahora una ducha bien calentita me sentará bien… Primero se presenta Matsuda, luego Yuki y va y me da un beso…y encima estaba mirando…en ese momento estaba mirando…)QUE ES ESO? WAH!

¿: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ranma: AKANE! AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AKANEE?ESTAS AHI?

¿: Mierda...

Ranma: Akaneee?

Shinji: Eh?

Ranma: Perdona Shinji, no has oído un grito?

Shinji: Emmm…no…

Ranma: El asunto de Akane me esta afectando mucho….

Shinji: yo ya estoy…. Si quieres duchate tu ahora

Ranma: Gracias…

_La noche se apoderó de la casa de los Tendo, todos dormían, todos menos un joven, ese joven se hacia llamar Shinji Kusaku._

Shinji: ( Y esto para Ranma Y Genma…Adiós )

_Las horas pasaron y por fin los primeros cantos de los pájaros anunciaban la llegada de la mañana y de la primavera._

Ranma: Buenos días Shinji…SHINJI? Bueno se habrá ido a desayunar….

Kasumi: RANMA CORRE BAJAAA!

Ranma: que pasa Kasumi?

Nabiki: Tirale el cubo de agua fría a tu padre para que se vuelva panda corre

_Ranma le tiró el cubo pero para su sorpresa…_

Ranma: Que pasa viejo? Como que no te conviertes en panda? O.o

Genma: lee esto Ranma

Ranma: Querida familia Tendo…llegó la primavera y con la llegada de la primavera yo marcho. Bueno aquí os dejo un presente. Es el agua del manantial del hombre ahogado. Espero que la aprovechéis.

Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Se despide… Shinji Kusaku

Como? Shinji se ha ido?

Genma: si… yo de ti me tiraría este cubo por encima y así le darás una sorpresa a ella…

Ranma: a ella? _ Pero no siguió y se echó el cubo por encima._ Como a ella? A que te refieres papá?

¿: YA HE VUELTO!

Ranma: Akane? AKANEEEEEEEEEE!

_Salió corriendo y allí estaba ella. La chica de sus sueños. La mujer más importante de su vida, allí, sonriéndole, esperando que fuera a abrazarla. Y él lo hizo, el sabía que estaba correspondido, al menos después de su carta._

_Se abrazaron, el abrazo tan esperado, aunque allí estaban Genma, Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki, les dio igual, ahora mismo para ellos dos estaban solos en el mundo._

Akane: Ranma…estas…estas mojado.

Ranma: emm…si jajaja es que ya no…ya no me convierto en chica!

Akane: Pero Ranma…eso es genial!

Ranma: Sorprendida?

Akane: pues si…y a que se merece que seas chico para siempre?

Ranma: a un buen amigo, se marchó pero siempre vivirá en mi corazón.

Akane: Hablas de el como si hubiera muerto

Ranma: Akane…yo…yo siempre…

Akane: Ran…Ranma…

_Sus rostros se empezaron a juntar…pero la oportuna Nabiki…_

Nabiki: celebremos esto con una ducha bien fría.

_Con la manguera empezó a mojar a la pareja._

Akane: Noooooooo!

Ranma: AKANE PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**_

**N/A: Chaaaaaaaaan! Que les pareció? Bueno…espero reviews… almenos 3 reviews para que continue si no no lo continuaré…**

**Respuestas A los reviews:**

**_Zauberry:_ Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que sigas prontito prontito con el tuyo! Domo arigato.**

**_elechan_**** Tambien gracias por el apoyo. Siento no haber cumplido la parte de actualiza pronto, la verdad no me parece que este fic guste mucho y aparte con las vacaciones y esto…no tenia mucho tiempo.**

**_Maria T:_ Gracias a ti tmb por el review Muchisimas gracias! Espero que este capitulo te guste… He intentado hacer lo posible**

**Besos a todos!**


End file.
